


Entrapta Week Day 2 - Experiment

by midnight_echoes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Experiment, Super Pal Trio (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_echoes/pseuds/midnight_echoes
Summary: A short little thing I did for Entrapta Week! Day 2's prompt was "Experiment".Entrapta's had a new idea for a Horde device, and she needs Scorpia's help to test it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Entrapta Week Day 2 - Experiment

Click.

ENTRAPTA: Experiment 626 - Log 1. The device is ready. I have run diagnostics on it three times now. The device is running at optimal levels. We are ready for this test!

SCORPIA: I… I don’t think I’m ready. Um.. Er… Yeah, ‘Trapta this helmet is too small.

ENTRAPTA: It is supposed to be snug so it doesn’t fly off during the experiment.

SCORPIA: But I can’t even get it on!

ENTRAPTA: Here, let me do.

ENTRAPTA: It’s simply, you just push it on… Push it on.

SCORPIA: See, too small!

ENTRAPTA: We can do that. Pull!

SCORPIA: I’m pulling!

ENTRAPTA: Come on, it’s almost over your ears!

SCORPIA: Ow! OW! OW!

SCORPIA: OOOWWWW!

ENTRAPTA: Ah, see, fits perfectly.

SCORPIA: How are we going to get it off later?

ENTRAPTA: We’ll probably have to saw it off.

SCORPIA: That makes sen-wait, what?!

ENTRAPTA: NOTHING!

ENTRAPTA: Okay, stand over on that platform.

SCORPIA: So what is this thing supposed to do, anyway?

ENTRAPTA: If it works properly, it will propel you through the air, which could be useful for any number of situations.

SCORPIA: Oh. Yeah… I think that makes sense.

SCORPIA: This thing is safe, right?

ENTRAPTA: Unsure. That is why we are testing it!

SCORPIA: WHAT?! Entrapta, don’t pull that lever. Do NOT pull that leveEEEEEEERRRRrrrrr!!!

…

…

ENTRAPTA: AAAH! That was amazing!

ENTRAPTA: Scorpia? Are you okay?

SCORPIA: ...Yeah, I think so.

ENTRAPTA: It worked!

SCORPIA: Yeah! That was crazy! First I was standing there! Then I was in the air. Breeze whipping through my hair, drowning out my screams. And then I came crashing down through these boxes.

ENTRAPTA: Yes, they were sufficient in catching you.

SCORPIA: Quick questions. Why are there two of you? Also, this is a great idea, but why don’t we give the people being flung a parachute?

ENTRAPTA: Probably a concussion. Also, what’s a parachute?

Click.


End file.
